Psycho Dad
Psycho Dad ist die Lieblings-TV-Serie von Al, aber auch von seinen Kumpels von NO MA'AM. Denn hier darf ein Dad noch so sein wie früher, was hier wohl den Wilden Westen meint. Und Psycho Dad schießt schon mal seine Frau über den Haufen, wenn diese nicht spurt. Von Psycho Dad kennen wir nur den Titelsong, der zu Beginn jeder TV-Folge gespielt wird, wenn Al die Serie schaut. Er singt dabei begeistert mit und versucht, kurzzeitig glücklich zu sein. Der Psycho Dad-Song In V / II und ... singt er mit. *'Psycho Dad-Song' – (deutsch, 1:45 min) - Al singt mit Bier in der Hand auf der Couch den Song mit. Spät abends resumiert er dann nochmal. *'Fünf Psycho Dad-Intros' – (deutsch, 2:08 min) - es gibt also mindestens vier Intros bzw. Strophen. *'Psycho Dad-Intros' – (englisch, 5:11 min) - und noch mehr, inklusive Psycho Mam. Mit allen Texten ! Al alleine mit Bier: Who's that ri?ding into the sun ? Who's the man with the itchy gun ? Who's the man who kills for fun ? Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad. '' ''He sleeps with a gun but he loves his son Killed his wife 'cos she weighed a ton. He's Psycho Dad ! Al neben Kelly: A little touched or so we're told Killed his wife 'cos she had a cold Might as well she was getold(?) Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad. '' ''He's quick with a gun And his job ain't done. Killed his wife by twenty-one, He's Psycho Dad ! Al neben Peggy: Who's that riding in the sleigh ? Who's that firing along the way ? Who's roughing up bums on Christmas day ? Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad. Al neben Peggy: Who's the tall, dark stranger there. The one with the gun and the icy stare. The one with the scalp of his ex-wife's hair ! Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad! '' ''He's a durn good pa, but he hates the law. He's likes to eat it raw, He's Psycho Dad ! Al neben allen Dreien: Who's that riding across the plain ? Who's lost count of the wives he's slain ? Who's the man who's plumb insane ? Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad. Marcy singt eine eigene Strophe: Who's the guy, who's show is done ? Who's TV heroes on the run ? Who ... watching VH-1 ? Loser Al, loser Al, loser Al. ... Es gibt das Lied auch von der Band The Bones auf deren Mini-Album Partners in Crime Vol. 1: *'The Bones' – Coverversion im Rock'n'Roll-Stil, von 2006 ''Psycho Dad'' wird abgesetzt In Staffel 9, in den Epsode 12 und 13, soll die Serie abgesetzt werden, weil Marcy und ihre Frauengruppe beim Sender protestiert haben (siehe auch VIII / 9 Der männliche Feminist). NO MA'AM schreitet ein und startet nun ihrerseits eine Protestaktion. *'Wir wollen Psycho Dad (1)' – (deutsch, 20:32) Hier singt Al beim Heimkommen (neben Peggy): Wer kommt durch den tiefen Schnee, hat schon wieder ein'n im Tee, passt auch auf auf jedes Reh, Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad. In Teil 2 gehen Al und NO MA'AM bis ganz nach oben, nach Washington vor den Senat. Officer Dan schließt sich ihnen an. *'Wir wollen Psycho Dad (2)' – (fehlt ?) ... Al wieder neben Peggy: ... Gewehr ... schwer Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad. ... ahh ... maah .... bah bah, Psycho Dad ! Al neben allen Dreien: Wer reitet da durch Nacht und Wind, ... auf seinem Rind, ... dem Wahnsinn so entrinnt, Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad, Psycho Dad. ''Psycho Mom'' Wie immer gibt es für jeden frauenfeindlichen Scherz bei Eine schrecklich nette Familie auch einen männerfeindlichen. So sieht Peggy in ... positiv überrascht eine Folge von Psycho Mom. Von dieser Serie kennen wir ebenfalls nur den Titelsong. Who's that gal that need's no man ? Killed him dead with a frying pan, Did it 'cos he missed the can ? Psycho Mom, Psycho Mom, Psycho Mom. Weblinks *Al Bundy Fanhomepage – Psycho Dad-Songtext Kategorie:Al